


Nada importa

by Amelia_Badguy



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eran unas simples palabras, unas simples palabras dichas que lo habían lastimado demasiado, siendo que no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso, simplemente dejarlo ir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nada importa

“Olvídate de Miguel”

¿Por qué dolían tanto aquellas palabras?, esa era un pregunta que permanecía en su mente mientras iba bajando por aquellas grandes escaleras de oro, aquellas que cuando llegó a esa ciudad lo habían impresionado tanto y le había costado tanto subir realmente, pero ahora no pensaba en nada de eso. No pensaba en el plan que habían tenido en un comienzo, no pensaba en nada más que en la escena que había visto y además se preguntaba por qué aquello le dolía tanto realmente.

Sabía que eran las palabras dichas, el hecho de que Tulio dijera que se tenían que olvidar de él, como si no fuera nada realmente, sólo algo que de lo que podían prescindir sin más y ya. Y aunque sabía que podía vivir perfectamente por su cuenta, es decir, en Madrid había sobrevivido demasiado bien cuando pequeño, se sentía casi vacío por aquellas palabras que se repetían una y otra vez en su mente.

Bajó a paso lento aquellos escalones y camino por la ciudad, siendo que todos los habitantes podían ver a su Dios, aquel Dios más misericordioso, demasiado triste, como si algo acongojara el alma de aquel ser omnipotente, que ni siquiera fue consciente de como al caminar terminaba por estrellarse con la gran figura del jefe de aquella ciudad, aquel hombre que los había acogido siempre de la mejor manera posible.

— Perdón, Jefe… — Dijo el hombre de cabellos rubios, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio que había perdido al chocar con aquel hombre de gran tamaño, siendo que aquellos cabellos dorados, como aquel oro que cubría la ciudad, resplandecía bajo los rayos del sol que poco a poco se iban ocultando, dando unos hermosos colores anaranjados sobre la ciudad. 

Por su parte el Jefe de aquella aldea pudo ver en los ojos esmeraldas de su dios como este lucía realmente mal, como lentamente se estaba desmoronando por dentro y no tuvo que ser un ser divino para saber qué era lo que ocurría con aquel falso dios, después de todo aquello que afectaba a Miguel era tan obvio como que ellos no eran más que unos mortales que realmente habían traído paz al Dorado.

— ¿Algún problema, señor Miguel?. — Preguntó el Jefe notando la indecisión de Miguel. Después de unos segundos el hombre de cabellera rubia asintió. — ¿Problemas con el señor Tulio? — Miguel simplemente asintió, no era difícil no adivinar que aquel era el gran problema que tenía.

Aquellos dos hombres le habían parecido demasiado unidos desde que llegaron a la ciudad, siempre hacían todo juntos y habían terminado con los sacrificios. Además de que él los había visto durante la primera fiesta que les dieron, aquellas miradas que al principio se dedicaban y después las descaradas caricias que se daban cuando los hizo arrastrarse hasta la tienda que tenían para ellos.

No había que ser demasiado inteligente, sólo había que saber mirar. Sabía que la joven Chel se estaba interponiendo, llamando la atención del señor Tulio, pero sabía que la joven sólo los estaba utilizando para salir de la ciudad finalmente, pues ella siempre había querido salir de ahí.

Nunca había entendido el afán de Chel por salir de ahí, pero ahora sólo importaba el señor Miguel, que miraba el suelo sin saber bien qué hacer después de todo. No era algo que tenía planeado ni nada, el plan se fue haciendo sobre la marcha siempre, ahora eran dioses, pero él de verdad quería ayudar en la ciudad mientras Tulio quería marcharse, ¿acaso debería quedarse?...

— No importa, Jefe, vamos a la fiesta, ya debe estar todo listo, ¿no? — Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Miguel, intentando esconder lo que verdaderamente sentía. No se había quedado con Tulio todos esos años solamente por ser ladrones y amigos, se había quedado a su lado porque lo amaba y el moreno sabía aquello... pero parecía no importar desde que llegaron ahí.

Nada parecía importar realmente ya, después de todo, aunque no lo deseara de aquella forma, Tulio parecía haber hecho su elección y aunque le doliera aceptarlo, era algo que tenía que acatar después de todo, siendo que una idea vino a su mente. No era la mejor idea que se le podría haber ocurrido a Miguel, pero él no quería abandonar aquel lugar, él estaba bien en el Dorado y aunque descubrieran su farsa cuando comenzara a envejecer finalmente, quería quedarse ahí, vivir ahí.

Sabía que no podría hacer una familia, ni amar a nadie como había amado a Tulio, a ese idiota que prefería ignorar lo que sentía simplemente, pero al menos podría tener una tranquilidad en su vida, un lugar que pudiera llamar hogar, aunque en los últimos años de su vida, pero algo en su mente le decía que nada podría ser llamado hogar si es que ese idiota de Tulio no estaba a su lado.


End file.
